


Quickie

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Finger Fucking, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, Semi Public Sex, Softness, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes Ulaz and Thace just need to take some of the edge off.





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Some more lovely Thulaz from my tumblr sinfultrails, hope ya’ll like it.
> 
> For ABO questions, you can IM me or drop an ask.

When the corridor was cleared, Ulaz barely had time to turn around when he was pushed up against the wall of the empty hallway.

He panted softly as his mate slipped his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss as he slowly caressed down his sides. He held his hips and lightly kneaded his fingers into them, purring softly.

“Mmmmm…” Ulaz broke the kiss and nuzzled into Thace’s neck, shivering as one of those gentle hands gently moves down his front and down to gently grope at his crotch, “Thace….I have a meeting in….”

Thace purred deeply and shushed him, “I’ll be quick….”

The doctor practically melted into the kiss as the kilt of his doctor universe is tugged down slightly to those the soft white and lavender fur of his abdomen. He started purring softly when those fingers gently traced soft patterns over his skin and almost melted at the sweet kisses to his neck.

“Stars Ulaz…..how are you so pretty?” He smiled lovingly, his eyes warm as he slowly slid his hands down under the hem of the kilt to grope between his mate’s legs, “I swear you only get prettier and prettier each time I see you…”

Ulaz chuckled quietly and kissed his neck softly “Mmmm, such a….mmm…..flatterer arent you~?”

He bit his lip and arched slightly as Thace prodded at the soft, wet lips of his slit. The lieutenant gently rubbed over them, lightly tugging and stroking over them to spread the slick around.

Slowly he slipped a finger in, smiling when Ulaz arched with a gasp. The doctor tiled his head back, shivering and gasping with his cheeks growing darker.

“Ooooh….oooh….!”

Thace cut off the moans in another kiss, lightly nibbling on the bottom lip as he slowly slipped in a second finger and curled both of them inside him, “Mmmm…mmm….”

Ulaz gasped and blushed as he moved his hips up to try and get the fingers to push in deeper. He shivered and blushed biting his bottom lip and nuzzling his mate when he felt the tips of those wonderful fingers go from two to three and press up against his spot.

His eyes rolled back slightly as the three digits stretch and flick over his spot, sending heat spreading through his hips and thighs beginning to twitch. Ulaz bit his lip and whimpered needily. Oh stars…oh stars that felt so good…..!

Thace kissed up Ulaz’s neck and nuzzled him deeply, “Mmmm….You’re so beautiful…so beautiful and kind and good…..” he smiled adoringly and nuzzled into his shoulder purring, “I love you so much you know that?”

Ulaz looked up and smiled a lot, biting his lip and shivering “Haaa…..I love you too…haaa….haaa…..!” He pressed back closer to Thace, taking in his warmth and his gentle hold. He moaned, shivering as his toes curled.

“Oh….oh oh oh….!”

He heard the other snarl and bury his face in his neck as he gave a pa ticularly hard curl inside that pretty, dripping slit…..!

A soft cry escaped Ulaz as he came, trembling and gasping loudly as he tried hard not to scream out. He trembled slightly,

losing his footing a moment with his mate holding him up.

“Mmmm…aaaah….Th-Thace…..”

“Breathe honey…..you have a couple minutes before the meeting….” Thace whispered as he rubs Ulaz’s inner thigh while pulling his fingers out of him gently.

Ulaz only purred in response, nuzzling Thace gently.

He always knew what to do when he needed to de-stress before a meeting~


End file.
